


Disruptions - Part 1

by ClaraDiamondsong



Series: Medieval AU [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong
Summary: Clara gets a really unexpected visitor.





	Disruptions - Part 1

Clara galloped back in to the manor yard quickly, bolting across the side of the winery fields and past the wine storage building. The sun was going to set in a matter of hours and with Josh gone and no one else she really trusted, being out was a risk, even if she was only in the Everwind Fields, open and directly northeast of the estate. She had spent the day exploring the aforementioned fields, looking out over various views of Silverglade from different heights of hills. She chased rabbits and wandered among the treeline that started at the base of the Northern Mountains. Although the ride was only 10 minutes from the front of the manor to the middle of the fields, she knew not to push her time spent alone and in the open. Her favorite days were those that could be spent riding in the afternoons after her various lessons in the morning. She so much preferred the open air to the stuffy parlors of Silverglade Manor or the sounds of wildlife around her to the droning voices of her teachers.

As she galloped over the bridge and to the front of the manor, an unfamiliar sight stopped her dead in her tracks. She sunk low in the saddle and pulled Sophie to an immediate stop as her stomach dropped: a pair of horses were being rubbed down and a medium sized coach was being unloaded and checked over. Clara trotted over to one of the stable girls, a friendly one named Tyra, and asked her, “Who has arrived at the manor? Surely I would have been told of any official visitors?”

Tyra looked up at Clara with a pale face, obviously a bit flustered. She replied shakily, “Well, um Lady Clara, it seems your mother has arrived to take you home.”

Bewildered herself, Clara began to run through scenarios in her head. It must have been recently, seeing as she would have noticed the coach arrive as she traversed the hills but not so when she cantered far back into the treeline. “How long ago did she come? It must have been soon before I arrived?”

Tyra nodded, “Indeed, Lady Caroline has not been here but half of an hour. I believe she is in at tea with the Princess Anastasia,” she placed the brush she was using down and grabbed hold of Sophie’s reins making the mare raise her head a bit, but the girl’s grip was strong, “I can take care of your mare for you Clara, I know it is something you prefer but I believe it pertinent you do not waste any time going in the manor.”

Clara agreed, hopping off the mare’s back with swiftness, “Thank you Tyra, I owe you a favor.”

The stable girl shook her head, “It is my job, Lady Clara,” and under her breath said, “If I were you, I’d head in the back. The kitchen door is open, and you could sneak in before anyone saw you walk in.”

Clara smiled, “You know me so well,” she replied, before giving Sophie’s nose a light scratch and taking off for the back of the manor.

She climbed up the marble steps, opening the creaky door to the kitchen. She heard a scoff and looked over to see Courtney putting together a tea tower, “Not only late but wearing britches and covered in horse. Lady Caroline is sure to be thrilled to see you liked that. Hasn’t seen the likes of you in years, sent ya off to Silverglade to learn to be a lady and look what happened: ya look like a groom.”

Clara rolled her eyes, “As if I weren’t nervous enough now Courtney. You’re right, I haven’t seen my mother in years and I thought if I did see her any time soon I’d be warned at least morning of the day she arrived.” She felt a pang in her chest, ‘if only Josh were here’ she thought to herself. She knew he’d give her hand a squeeze and tell her everything would be okay.

“S’a good thing that pretty boy of your’s isn’t around,” Courtney said, seeming to read Clara’s mind, “He’d cause nothin’ but trouble. And to your second point, the Princess knew your mother was coming, but it seems she cut her journey short a day by not stopping in the Village. Must have something important to have skipped that, seeing as you have to go straight through to get here.” 

Puzzled, Clara wondered why the Princess would keep such news from her. Why didn’t she think it something worth mentioning? She sauntered over to the table and swiped a small scone from the table top before darting out the kitchen and up the back staircase. She wandered around the halls of the manor’s upper floor before coming to her room. She kicked off her worn leather boots and peeled off her britches, then pulled her riding blouse over her head and threw it on top of the heap. She ran to her closet and threw on a thin nightgown, and then a thicker house dress over top. She shoved her feet in a pair of slippers and ruffled her hair before darting out the door and down the main staircase. 

Walking past the base of the staircase with Courtney’s completed tea tower was Godfrey, the manor butler. Clara had to stop herself before running into him. Faking a yawn and scratching her head she asked, “What is all the noise down here, Godfrey? Sounds like someones moving in.”

Godfrey looked down at her and chuckled, “Oh nothing of major importance Lady Clara, just your mother arriving in from Epona. Napping were you?”

Clara widened her eyes nodded, “Oh yes, all afternoon. Took a stroll down to the stables after lessons and then up to bed, have to take advantage of my short days when I can!” she paused, “Could you inform my mother and the Princess I must change for them first? I’d hate for my mother to see me so sleepy first after all these years.”

Godfrey chuckled again, “I believe your mother would prefer to see you first thing, she has been asking for you since she arrived. I had checked up in your room but didn’t notice you in bed, but I must be mistaken,” he noticed her start to go a bit pale as he leaned closer to her and whispered, “It would be pertinent to pick the hay out of my hair and wipe the dirt off your face,” before straightening up and reaching in his pocket for a handkerchief which he then offered out to her.

Clara smiled, taking it eagerly before wiping her entire face, “Thank you Godfrey, I’ll have this cleaned for you immediately.”

“Don’t mention it, just follow me,” he replied before strolling out in the direction of the manor’s library, and Clara followed right behind. 

Caroline Diamondsong was a quiet, sullen older woman. In her youth she enjoyed being called her pet name, Cari, until she turned around the age of 16 and assumed a more proper position in her life. She shared the same jawline and similar nose as Clara, but had narrower eyes that were gray, topped with thinly arched eyebrows. Her mouth was also on the smaller side and downturned from years of a distasteful look upon her face. She pulled her silverly hair back into a severe low bun that rested just at her ear line. She frowned into her small cup of barley tea, after swirling a small dollop of honey in it that sunk to the bottom, “Really Anastasia I am far too old to be doing this much travel. I fear this to be the last time I see you unless you travel to our side of Epona. Given the circumstances I almost didn’t-“

She was interrupted by a knock at the library door, although open, Godfrey knew to present himself first. He cleared his throat, “A variation of scones and other tea offerings,” he said holding up the tower. He stepped into the room and then moved aside and motioned to the girl standing behind him, “And presenting Lady Clara. My apologies, I did not search well enough, but she was indeed in her room sleeping."

Clara stepped forward in the room, giving a deep courtesy and then standing to face the woman she had not seen in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was reviewed and approved to be in the AU workings along with its Part 2! Really happy to get more writings underway, I think I have a lot of ideas for this story!


End file.
